This invention relates generally to garbage cans and, more specifically, to an improved garbage can defining apertures around an open end and a closed end in order to maintain equilibrium of air pressure to avoid the suction-cup effect when inserting and removing a garbage bag from a garbage can.
It in often difficult to place a garbage bag intoxe2x80x94or remove a garbage bag fromxe2x80x94a tight-fitting garbage can. When placing a garbage bag into a garbage can, the volume of the garbage bag must displace the volume of air already existing in the garbage can. In order for the air to be displaced it must find a way to exit the garbage can. This is often a problem, however, because most garbage cans only contain one open end which is blocked by the entering garbage bag. The result is that the garbage bag can only be inserted with great difficulty and only after the air trapped inside the garbage can is able to escape around the entering garbage bag. Removing a garbage bag can also be difficult, but for the opposite reason. When removing a garbage bag, the volume or the garbage bag being removed from the garbage can must be replaced by an equal volume of air. It is often the case, however, that when removing a garbage bag there is no easy way for air to enter the garbage can. The result is that the bag can only be removed with tremendous exertion and only after air from outside or the garbage can is able to enter the garbage can around the exiting garbage bag. This phenomenon, in which tremendous exertion is needed until the flow of air creates equilibrium is known as the xe2x80x9csuction-cup effect.xe2x80x9d
One solution to this problem is to simply use a smaller garbage bag or a larger garbage can, leaving plenty of room for air to enter and exit the garbage can and thus avoiding any suction-cup effect. This solution is inefficient, however, since it does not maximize the capacity of a garbage can. Similarly, in crowded areas such a solution is impractical due to the need to dispose of the maximum amount of garbage in the smallest amount of space.
A need therefore existed for an improved garbage can defining apertures in a bottom and upper portion thereof in order to allow air to enter and exit the garbage can when a garbage bag is removed and inserted, respectively, thus allowing a person to insert and remove a garbage bag into and from, a garbage can without difficulty.
An object of the present invention is to provide a garbage can destining a plurality of apertures in a lower portion and an upper portion thereof so as to allow a garbage bag to be inserted end removed without the difficulties associated with the suction-cup effect.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an improved garbage can is disclosed, comprising a receptacle having an open end and a closed end and dimensioned to receive a garbage bag through the open end, wherein the receptacle defines a plurality of apertures proximate the open end dimensioned to expel air out of the receptacle when the garbage bag is inserted into the receptacle while at the same time the apertures of the open end are dimensioned to draw air into the receptacle when the garbage bag is removed from the receptacle, wherein the receptacle defines a plurality of apertures proximate the closed end dimensioned to expel air out of the receptacle when the garbage bag is inserted into the receptacle while at the same time the apertures of the closed end are dimensioned to draw air into the receptacle when the garbage bag is removed from the receptacle.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method for inserting a garbage bag into a receptacle is disclosed, comprising, in combination, the steps of providing a receptacle having an open end and a closed end and dimensioned to receive a garbage bag through the open end, wherein the receptacle defines a plurality of apertures proximate the open and dimensioned to expel air out of the receptacle when the garbage bag is inserted into the receptacle while at the same time the apertures of the open end are dimensioned to draw air into the receptacle when the garbage bag is removed from the receptacle, wherein the receptacle defines a plurality of apertures proximate the closed end dimensioned to expel air out of the receptacle when the garbage bag is inserted into the receptacle while at the same time the apertures of the closed end are dimensioned to draw air into the receptacle when the garbage bag is removed from the receptacle, providing a garbage bag, and inserting the garbage bag into the receptacle.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a method for removing a garbage bag from a receptacle is disclosed, comprising, in combination, the steps of providing a receptacle having an open end and a closed end and dimensioned to receive a garbage bag through the open end, wherein the receptacle defines a plurality of apertures proximate the open end dimensioned to expel air out of the receptacle when the garbage bag is inserted into the receptacle while at the same time the apertures of the open end are dimensioned to draw air into the receptacle when the garbage bag is removed from the receptacle, wherein the receptacle defines a plurality of apertures proximate the closed end dimensioned to expel air out of the receptacle when the garbage bag is inserted into the receptacle while at the same time the apertures of the closed end are dimensioned to draw air into the receptacle when the garbage bag is removed from the receptacle, providing a garbage bag filled with garbage, wherein the filled garbage bag has an outer diameter substantially the same as an inner diameter of the receptacle, and removing the garbage bag from the receptacle.